Not Seeking Enlightenment
Log Title: Not Seeking Enlightenment Characters: Backblast, Delusion, Impulse, Ko-Te, Skuld Location: Date: June 17, 2019 TP: Non TP Summary: Backblast just wants to learn how to beat people up. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "'Ey. Do we have any martial arts experts on the comms who're looking to get some shanix?"' 'Broadband Impulse says, "...shanix? Seriously? Is that what my work has been reduced to? A money-maker? *sighs* I should have invented something else."' 'Broadband Skuld says, "Nii-san is an enlightened one!"' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I'll pay whatever the cost, man, I got the offensive moves but I need to work on my defense. I'm not... the kind that can be trusted with the secret of enlightenent, y'dig?"' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I'll be blunt and honest, and I'll respect if you don't want to teach me yer skills, Impulse. I'm... a weapon. I have little to no conscience, the barest understanding of the concept of 'empathy'... I'm sociopathic, borderline psychopathic..."' 'Broadband Ko-Te says, "You have come to me asking that I be your guide along the path of Tae Kwon Leep. But, be warned: To learn its ways, you must learn the ways of your own soul."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I know m'own soul, my friend. It's an ugly place."' 'Broadband Ko-Te says, "Think lightly of yourself and deeply of the world."' 'Broadband Impulse says, "...oh, now this I have to see."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast chuckles. "I'm a survivalist. I understand the world better than most."' 'Broadband Delusion says, "If all you want is somebody to beat some better skills into you, you could have just asked."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I kinda thought I just did."' 'Broadband Delusion says, "I wouldn't want to stand between you and enlightenment."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Y'sure? Somebody should. I wouldn't fuckin' trust me with the secret to it..."' 'Broadband Ko-Te says, "You cant gain something, without giving something in return."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I know... ugh, you're one of those riddling monk types, aren't you?"' 'Broadband Ko-Te says, "Nothing's perfect, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful."' 'Broadband Skuld says, "He's -the- big fat panda."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast sighs "Well, least I'll learn something repeatedly getting my arse kicked after I've swung for you getting narked at those riddles."' 'Broadband Ko-Te says, "These things cannot be explained in detail. From one thing, know ten thousand things."' 'Broadband Delusion says, "Have fun! Just remember to save some energy for other things. There's business afoot."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Oh? ETA?"' 'Broadband Delusion says, "Soon, if I'm interpreting the captain correctly. But you know how Junkions are."' 'Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "A'ight. OK, Burt Kwok, this li'l wax -on-wax-off session is gonna have t'wait, I got work to do."' 'Broadband Ko-Te says, "Well, they can't let these episodes be serious for too long."'''